Not meant to be
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: Lavi is a Bookman in training but he got involved with another Exorcist, Kanda Yuu. They fall in love... or do they? Lavi/Kanda. Mild Allen/Kanda.
1. Chapter 1

Winter-chan suddenly had this story line plot out during school and so here is the first chapter of the story!

Winter-chan hopes everybody would enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: No, Winter-chan does not own D.Gray-Man. If she did, there would be lots of Yaoi already. **

**Yaoi. No like; no read.**

Lavi have always found Kanda interesting. When Lavi had entered the Black Order, Kanda had already been there although for a short while only. Three months. He had spent the first few years of his life as an Exorcist with his Master, General Tiedoll travelling the world and fighting Akumas.

After spending some time with Kanda, he realised that Kanda was the type who hated people to be around him. He rather spends time alone. Even so, that did not stop Lavi from bothering the blue-headed Exorcist. Instead, he wanted to be Kanda's friend even more.

After years of bugging and annoying the hell out of Kanda, Lavi found that he can proudly call himself Kanda's friend. After all, Lavi and Lenalee were the only ones who were able to have a conversation with Kanda without getting sliced by Mugen.

Lavi subsequently found out about two years later that he was starting to have a crush on the touchy Japanese. Lavi had been a bit shocked at first but soon came to accept it. Well, affairs of the heart were always difficult to comprehend. Besides, he was not a homophobe or anything of that sort.

Now, at eighteen years old, he found that what he felt for Kanda was not _just simply_ a crush. Oh no, it was something so much more. He was deeplyand completely _in love_ with Kanda Yuu.

Actually, Allen could be considered Kanda's friend now too, except that Kanda would still gladly slice him. Lavi had been a bit jealous. He had spent years to be even called Kanda's acquaintance and suddenly Allen shows up and is already considered a friend, by others of course.

He found Allen a nice kid and had liked Allen instantly when he first met him. Well, it could be said that he, Allen, Lenalee and Kanda were best friends though Kanda would never admit it.

Lavi had his usual cheery smile set upon his face. He walked down the corridor, greeting the scientists and finders whom he recognised. In no time at all, he had reached the entrance to the cafeteria where he was certain his three best friends were. It was lunch time!

As expected, he saw them the first thing he went at their usual table. Allen was, as usual, eating his mountain of food while Kanda was eating soba. Lenalee was having chicken rice today and Lavi thought he might just follow suit.

"Hey guys!" Lavi greeted cheerfully as he took a seat beside Kanda who ignored him as usual.

"Hey Lavi," Allen replied after he swallowed his mouthful of food.

"Hello, Lavi!" Lenalee said happily as she finished up the last of her rice.

"Aww, Yuu-chan's not going to give me a greeting?" Lavi whined loudly as Lenalee hid a giggle behind her hand. Kanda twitched but did not reply. He had just come back from a mission and did not want to deal with Lavi.

"Come on, Yuu-chan! You could at least give me a kiss!" Lavi suggested, wagging his eyebrows a bit. Lenalee burst out laughing and Allen choked on his food while laughing, much to the annoyance of the Japanese teenager.

"Che," Kanda said and turned his head away. Lavi's smile fell.

"Ohh come on, Yuu-chan! Don't be angry! I'm only joking!" Lavi apologised, pouting.

'_I won't even dignify that with an answer,' _Kanda thought in irritation.

"Kanda, are you feeling better from the injuries of your last battle?" Lenalee asked, being as concern about her friends as ever.

"I'm fine," Kanda answered shortly. He got up and stalked away, ignoring Lavi and Lenalee calling for him to come back.

The weather was windy that day. The sun was nowhere in sight but neither was the dark, grey clouds. It did not seem like it was about to rain soon. To Kanda, it was the perfect type of weather.

'_I think I would train for a bit today,' _Kanda thought to himself as he changed directions to go out of the Black Order to train. He had been going to his room to meditate at first.

As he stepped out of the tall tower, his hair was tousled around by the wind but it still remained as neat as ever. He walked towards a large area of clearing with a couple of trees around it.

He pulled out a blindfold and covered his eyes. He needed to train his other senses and not have to depend on his eyes always. Who knew what could happen? He might just become blind one day. Call him paranoid but it was better to just learn anyway.

A few moments afterwards, Lavi walked silently into the clearing, hoping fervently that he was right and that Kanda was indeed training there. A smile instantly appeared on his face when he saw Kanda.

'_I knew it! I knew Yuu-chan was definitely going to practising,' _Lavi thought happily as he sat down in front of a tree and watched Kanda train in the cooling wind.

"What is it, baka Usagi?" Kanda asked without taking off his blindfold. Lavi smirked. It was so typical of Kanda to know whoever was there even without looking.

"Nothing at all, Yuu-chan. I just wanted to watch you train, that's all," Lavi replied simply, smile still perfectly in place. He swore Kanda rolled his eyes underneath the blindfold.

"Idiot, if you have nothing else better to do, go read a book in the library or something like that," Kanda retorted, not in the mood to quarrel with the Bookman Junior.

"Aww, is Yuu-chan chasing me away?" Lavi whined, pouting cutely as Kanda took off his blindfold and held it in one of his hands.

"Don't push it..." Kanda mumbled slightly audibly as he sat down beside Lavi. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, enjoying the melody the strong wind brought about.

"Tired, Yuu-chan?" Lavi questioned as he himself closed his eyes and enjoy the breeze as well. It felt so comfortable.

"Shut up idiot or scram," Kanda answered straight away in annoyance and Lavi shut his mouth. He still knew when not to push his limits apparently.

They stayed in that position for quite a long time, neither of them speaking, just relaxing in the gusty wind. Lavi was enjoying the prospect 

of spending more time with Kanda without Kanda snapping or glaring at him every few minutes or so.

Soon, it started to rain heavily. Lavi opened his eyes immediately and got up before he realised that Kanda was still on the ground with his eyes closed. He frowned; Kanda was usually quick in reaction. Surely he knew that it was raining.

"Oi Yuu-chan, it's raining," Lavi told the samurai, expecting said person to open his eyes and glare at him while saying something along the lines of 'I know'.

His frown deepened when Kanda did not do that. He did not even answer Lavi. He crouched down next to the Japanese and shook his shoulders lightly, surprised when there was not even a single response. Now, he was getting really worried. Just as he was about to carry Kanda though, Kanda opened his eyes and glared at him.

Lavi heaved a sigh of relief. He really though something had happened to Kanda! "Yuu-chan, next time respond!"

"Che, I don't have to listen to you, baka Usagi," Kanda told Lavi in a 'as a matter of fact' tone.

Lavi ignored his comment and said instead, "Let's get back into the building."

"I will do it when I want to," Kanda retorted, annoyed. Lavi was about to answer him but Lenalee's voice cut him off.

"Kanda, Lavi! Go to nii-san's office now. He has a mission for both of you," Lenalee informed as she walked towards them, halting what would have been a long quarrel between the two Exorcists.

She held an umbrella in her right hand tried to shelter them both but Kanda moved away. She looked at Kanda in annoyance but he ignored her.

"Kanda, you're going to get a cold like this," Lenalee scolded lightly, concerned over her friend's health. He ignored her again, much to her displeasure.

"For both of us as in Yuu-chan has his own mission and I have my own or as in one _together_?" Lavi asked mischievously and Kanda shot him another glare. If looks could kill, Lavi would have been a dead rabbit by now... a very dead rabbit.

"Together," Lenalee affirmed with a slight nod of her head. She smiled at Lavi who was grinning like a mad dog.

Kanda rolled his eyes. By now, his clothes were all soaked through and his hair was all wet but he did not seem bother by it in the slightest bit. "Che."

He then walked into the Black Order, in the direction of Komui's office with Lavi and Lenalee tagging a few feet behind, still under the umbrella. The rain getting heavier and heavier by the minute but Kanda did not care at all.

Kanda slammed the doors to Komui's office open loudly. He shocked Reever and Johnny in the process, causing them to drop the stack of documents they were holding onto the floor which added to the sea of papers. Komui also woke up from his sleep.

By the time he realised what was going on, Kanda and Lavi had already seated themselves onto the couch in front of his desk, with Lenalee standing beside the couch, glaring at her older brother who smiled sheepishly at her.

Finally, Komui remembered why he asked for Lavi and Kanda and beamed widely. He picked up two booklets off his desk (surprisingly the correct ones) and handed them to the two Exorcists waiting on the couch each. He then picked up another similar booklet and flipped it open.

"Alright!" Komui shouted, getting into business mode. "This is what you need to know."

After flipping a few more pages, Komui cleared his throat before starting. "Lilies are mysteriously growing on the surface of a sea in a city which is quite big. There are about a thousand lilies growing. We suspect it to be the doing of Innocence. Your mission is simple. Retrieve the Innocence if there is one and get back here with the Innocence intact. I suggest you leave right now as Akumas were spotted near that area. They might reach there about the same time as you two, so be careful."

"Alright, I'll just get a change of clothes," Kanda announced and stood up to leave.

"Me too!" Lavi declared excitedly and walked out of Komui's office with Kanda.

"I didn't realise that they were wet!" Komui exclaimed in surprise as Lenalee sweatdropped. Trust her brother to be so... oblivious to his surroundings.

After changing into a new set of uniform and packing the necessities, Lavi and Kanda were ready to set off for their mission. Allen and Lenalee went to bid them goodbye and good luck at the canal. Lavi waved and smiled at them while Kanda did nothing, as usual.

After getting into the train which would eventually take them to their destination, Lavi prepared to take a long nap while Kanda just sat in his seat and read through the mission booklet. It was going to take quite some time before they reach their destination.

**TBC**

How was it? Winter-chan hopes all of you like it! D

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, I know this took long. I'm sorry! But here it is now. D

* * *

Kanda prodded Lavi sharply in the ribs with the hilt of Mugen as they neared their stop. Lavi yelped out in pain and shot straight up, glaring at Kanda who simply ignored it.

"Yuu-chan, surely there could have been a better way of waking me up? Ah... maybe you have given me something like a kiss?" Lavi suggested with a perverted smile on his face. For that, he was given another jab in his ribs, only with more force this time.

"Shut up, asshole. We've reach already. Let's just get this mission done and over with," Kanda said as he got up and walked out of the compartment. Lavi hurriedly catch up with him, pouting.

"You could have waited for me!" he complained, one hand behind his head.

"You could have gone before me," Kanda shot back and Lavi sighed. The two finders, Michael and Rick, followed them behind.

"Kanda-dono, Lavi-dono, look outside!" Michael yelled suddenly, attracting the attention of most of the passengers who turned their heads towards the window.

Wasting no time, Lavi and Kanda leapt out of the train and ran towards the Akumas. Luckily, there were only a couple of them.

After destroying the Akumas, they hurriedly left the scene, knowing that they won't be any Akumas appearing there for a while. They headed straight to their hotel. The finders showed Lavi and Kanda their room. Apparently, they were sharing a room.

Lavi and Kanda dumped their things on their bed. Kanda chose the bed nearer to the window. Having done that, they walked out of the hotel with the finders and went straight to the beach. The Akumas were here and there was no time to waste in trying to locate the Innocence.

Although Lavi and Kanda already knew what the phenomenon was, they were still surprised at the sight. It was... well... beautiful.

The sea looked like a huge pond filled with lilies. People, supposing tourists, were taking in the view and snapping their cameras off. They hid behind a tree, away from the sight of everybody.

Mugen and Ōzuchi Kozuchi shook in Kanda's sheath and in Lavi's small holder near the waist line of his pants. Kanda gripped Mugen's hilt tightly and it stopped shaking.

"Akumas, lots of them," Kanda whispered softly to his companion who nodded in agreement.

"I think we'd better do this at night. There are too many people here," Lavi told Kanda.

Kanda had wanted to reject the idea but realised that Lavi was right. If they were to do it now, they would be fighting the Akumas rather than looking for the Innocence.

There was also a possibility that while they were distracted, a few smarter Akumas would go get the Innocence. There was no way in hell the two Exorcists were going to let that happens.

"But we can't leave the Akumas here unguarded!" Kanda hissed at Lavi. Lavi looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at Kanda.

"What?" he snapped irritated.

"We can take turns keeping watch with one finder each," Lavi proposed. Kanda decided that Lavi was right and went along with his idea.

"Fine, but I'll stay here first until three," Kanda replied.

It was nine now and he would stay here for six hours before Lavi took over. Lavi nodded and went off; probably back to the hotel, with Rick. Michael stayed to guard the Akumas with Kanda.

About two hours have passed since Kanda and Michael started to keep an eye out for the Akumas. So far there were no signs of danger though the amount of tourists has increased drastically. The beach was practically overcrowded with people.

The sun was hanging high in the sky but it was not really hot. Plus, there was also a refreshing breeze every few seconds, which was probably why there were so many tourists coming.

"Kanda-dono, is there a reason why the Akumas aren't doing anything?" Michael asked tentatively, his voice holding a bit of fear.

After all, Kanda was well-known for his temper.

However, much to Michael's surprise, Kanda did not snap at him nor ignore him. Instead, he replied in his usual serious tone.

"I'm not very sure but I think they already know that we're here and they are probably waiting for night time to find the Innocence so as to not draw us here. But if that's what they're thinking, they're really dumb."

"I see," Michael said, understanding what Kanda meant. A smile crawled up onto the finder's face as he looked out to the sea.

'_Kanda-dono does not seem to be so mean or fierce like the others say,' _Michael thought.

The rest of Kanda's shift passed by without much commotion; save the couple who was quarrelling for about half an hour before somebody had the sense to tell them to take it to somewhere else. Kanda personally had wanted to set Mugen on them but Michael reminded him that he must not be seen by the Akumas.

"Yuu-chan, I went around asking for a while just now. Apparently, nothing strange has happened except those lilies over there though the economy has been boosting quite a lot because of it," Lavi reported his findings, standing next to Kanda.

"Then it's probably safe for the people here. It won't be easy for us though; more people just keep coming," Kanda said, looking at the crowd on the sandy beach. He decided to spare Lavi for calling him by his first name this time.

"Yuu-chan, you should really listen to the radio or read the newspapers," Lavi tutted softly, smirking.

Kanda spared him a glance. "Why?"

"It s said that it's going to rain tonight, at around nine. Quite heavily too, might I add. The Akumas are probably waiting for that time too," Lavi explained. Kanda nodded in agreement.

"So, right now, it's probably safe for the people and us too as long as the Akumas don't notice we're here," Lavi whispered as someone walked past their hiding spot.

Kanda nodded but said nothing.

"So we can perhaps go on a date?" Lavi suggested casually and was met with a smack on the head harshly.

"You know I'd rather go out with a troll," Kanda retorted, smirking as Lavi's face fell.

"Yuu, you're mean!" he complained, folding his arms childishly.

"Che."

Michael and Rick exchanged glances and chuckled softly. Lavi and Kanda were behaving like children! It was not surprisingly for Lavi to be like that but for Kanda to act like that... well it was rather amusing and they were sure they would have laughed out loud if not for the fact that they did not want to draw attention to themselves and Kanda would gladly kill them if they did.

Kanda rolled his eyes and went back to watching the Akumas. He, for one, could not care less if he were to spend the whole day watching them. At least, he would know whether the humans were safe.

Lavi, on the other hand, was quickly becoming bored. He did not want to stay at the beach for the whole day since he thought that nothing could possibly happen with so many people around.

As such, Lavi left and went back to the hotel to catch a nap, leaving Kanda and the two finders at the beach.

At 8.50pm sharp, Lavi appeared behind the tree again.

However, there were still a lot of people at the beach; probably Akumas. The two finders were also taking a nap. Kanda was awake and still keeping a lookout.

"See, nothing went wrong!" Lavi exclaimed, sitting down.

"A few Akumas tried to kill a group of teenagers when they went to a secluded area of the beach," Kanda replied, eyes never leaving the people.

"Oh..." Lavi replied, ginning sheepishly. "Why weren't you found out?"

"Because I was not so retarded as to be found out," Kanda muttered through gritted teeth.

Soon, the rain started pouring and the rest of the public fled to seek shelter. There were only the Akumas left in their human disguise.

Kanda sighed.

"Too many Akumas to take down. Priority is the Innocence," he told Lavi as he got ready for battle.

Lavi nodded, taking out Ōzuchi Kozuchi.

A few seconds later, about ten Akumas were taken down by Mugen and Ōzuchi Kozuchi.

"Yuu, get the Innocence! I'll distract the Akumas," Lavi shouted. His voice was almost drowned out by the thunder that boomed.

Kanda nodded and started advancing towards said Innocence. Once or twice he found himself surrounded by Akumas but Lavi and he took care of them easily.

It was not until that Lavi was occupied with his own battle that a group surrounded Kanda.

Kanda smirked and started fighting. What was the point of not fighting when going on a mission anyway? Besides, it made the mission, dare say, more fun.

Kanda grabbed the Innocence and started to help Lavi with killing off the Akumas. Although there were many of them, they were mostly level ones. As such, they were easy to handle.

"I think we can take them all out!" Lavi called to Kanda who nodded.

"Daisya arrives!" a familiar voice called out as Charity Bell was kicked through several Akumas in a row.

"Yo," Lavi greeted, grinning.

"Hey," Daisya replied, getting Charity Bell back.

"Shut up and fight," Kanda told them as they both sulked.

"He could have given me a nicer greeting," Daisya complained to Marie who had been silent all this while.

"No, I don't think so," Marie answered, concentrating on his own fight.

Daisya scoffed and kicked Charity Bell, yelling 'bastard' to Kanda, who ignored him.

After half an hour, there were no more Akumas left. Those that tried to escape were pulled back by Marie's strings and destroyed by the other three.

"That was amazing!" Michael exclaimed, coming out from his hiding place.

"Che," Kanda said, walking away.

"Let's get back to the hotel. We're all soaked through!" Daisya laughed as he and the remaining people walked away from the battle scene.

"Too bad for those people who wants to see those lilies," Lavi commented as he threw a glance backwards at the ocean which was no longer filled with flowers.

At the hotel, Daisya and Marie checked into a room which they shared.

**TBC**

Review? D


	3. Chapter 3

Lavi awoke the next day at nine and was surprised to see Kanda still sleeping in his bed. He found it unusual as the Japanese Exorcist usually woke up before him, at six or seven.

"Yuu?" he called but got no reaction.

Frowning, Lavi got up and walked over to Kanda's bed and shook him lightly. He was expecting Mugen to be at his neck in a second but nothing happened. His frown deepened and he touched Kanda's forehead. It was burning and he reeled from the heat.

"Ah, Yuu has a fever!" he exclaimed to himself and went out of their room. He knocked lightly on Marie and Daisya's room and the former answered the door.

"Yes, Lavi?" Marie asked.

He and Marie looked like they were ready to set off. Marie then noticed that Lavi was still in his sleeping clothes.

"I expected Kanda and you to be ready to set off by now," Daisya called as he stood next Marie at the doorway.

"Yea, well. Yuu has a fever and he's still sleeping," Lavi explained and the other two Exorcists wore a look of shock on their faces.

"Wow, this is my first time hearing that Kanda has a fever," Daisya said, surprised.

Lavi nodded. "Could you two bring the Innocence back to the Black Order? I'll stay here and look after Yuu-chan. We'll go back when he recovers."

The other two Exorcists agreed and Lavi went to retrieve the Innocence. He passed it to Marie and Daisya and they left. Lavi then got a towel for Kanda before washing up.

An hour later, his stomach grumbled and he realised he had not eaten any breakfast at all. But Kanda still had not awoken and he was getting more worried by the second. Deciding that there was nothing else he could do but wait, he called for room service.

After waiting for about a few minutes or so, his meal arrived and he started eating heartily. At about the same time, Kanda began to stir from his sleep. Lavi abandoned his breakfast at once and went over to his friend's side.

"Baka Usagi?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Yep," Lavi answered happily, relieved that Kanda was finally awake.

Kanda noticed the sunlight streaming through the translucent curtains and asked for the time. When he found out that it was already ten thirty, he started cursing.

"Damn it," he said. "We have to get the Innocence back to the Black Order."

"Yuu, you have a fever. You have to stay here and rest. Besides, I've already asked the other two to bring back the Innocence first. The finders have gone with them as well. All you need to do is rest," Lavi assured him but Kanda was not listening.

"Even so, it's better to get back to the Order, idiot," he said as he attempted to get up but he ended up falling back down.

Lavi glared at him and wondered why and how in the world could someone be so stubborn, even when having a fever? He guessed it's the nature of the Japanese and rolled his eyes.

"We'll wait till your recovery," he stated firmly. However, Kanda was not daunted in the slightest bit.

"Who says I'll listen to you?" he snapped.

"Yuu, stay in bed. You can't even walk by yourself," Lavi berated. "The fever's too high! It's a good 48 degrees you know? To be honest, I'm surprised you still can argue. But I supposed it's in your blood."

"Do you want to die?" Kanda asked as his eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Eh?! No! That's a retarded question, Yuu!" Lavi said. "But _you_ will die if you attempt to get back to the Order in that state!"

Kanda did not say anything. Instead, he got Mugen and pointed it at the other Exorcist's neck. Well, he attempted to. His Innocence was nowhere in sight. Noticing it in the far corner of the room, he glared at Lavi again.

"Bring Mugen here," he commanded.

Lavi shook his head. "Nope. You need some rest and you will not fling that sword around least my head get chopped off."

"That's exactly what I want to do," Kanda snarled.

"Well, too bad."

Kanda glared again.

"Oh just rest, will you?" he asked, sighing. "I don't want your fever to get worse."

Kanda was about to retort when he noticed the serious look Lavi's face. Knowing that that expression only ever appeared when the happy-go-lucky Exorcist was really serious, he rolled his eyes and lay back down onto the bed. He was feeling rather drowsy anyway.

"Che," was all he said before closing his eyes and returning to sleep.

Lavi grinned in satisfaction once Kanda's breathing evened out, showing that he was sleeping.

'_Now that wasn't so bad,' _Lavi congratulated himself as he sat on his own bed.

He got out some logs and started rereading them. There was nothing else for him to do anyway and he did not trust Kanda alone in the room, even if he was asleep. The blue head Exorcist had a tendency to wake up even at the slightest sound. Lavi was not going to take any chances even if Kanda was having a high fever.

--

Kanda woke up quite a while later. He groaned lightly and struggled to get into a sitting position. He blinked a few times and scanned his surroundings. Weird, Lavi was nowhere in sight.

'_Where is that baka?' _Kanda thought in annoyance.

He sighed listlessly and leant against the headboard. He felt his forehead and noted that he was not as warm as he had been. Good, his fever had subsidised, at least a bit.

There was some shuffling outside the hotel room and Kanda deduced that Lavi was back. And he was proven right when the door opened to reveal the red head carrying two plastic bags.

"Ah, you're awake Yuu," Lavi said pleasantly as he shut the door and made his way over to the other.

"Don't call me that," Kanda snapped and looked at the plastic bags. "What are those?"

"Lunch," Lavi replied as he sat the two plastic bags down onto a table.

"I have not been asleep long then," Kanda said. After all, it had been afternoon when he had fell asleep.

Lavi blinked and looked at Kanda. "Yuu, you have been sleeping for a long time."

The truth dawned on Kanda. He frowned slightly. He had slept for so long? That was unlikely. How could he have slept for a day? Well, a day and a half to be exact.

He sighed mentally. Lavi then proceeded to take out the food that he had bought. As his back was blocking Kanda's view, the latter had no idea what the red head bought.

"What did you buy?" he decided to ask after realising how hungry he was.

"Japanese food," Lavi replied, turning around. "Soba for you and udon and sushi for me."

"Che."

Lavi just grinned and offered Kanda his food.

"I am not a patient," Kanda said, getting off the bed and sitting on a chair in front of the table.

Lavi shrugged and placed the food on the table and took the opposite from Kanda. They began eating in silence.

After the meal was over, Kanda retrieved Mugen and glared at Lavi.

"We're leaving now," he stated.

"Eh? But Yuu, you're still having a fever," Lavi retorted.

"I'm fine now," Kanda snapped and turned, with every intention of leaving.

Lavi grabbed his arm and stopped him. Kanda glared at him again. He shrugged and placed the back of his hand against Kanda's forehead. Noting that it was not so warm anymore, he let go and smiled.

"Let's go then, Yuu," he said and walked towards the door.

"Don't touch me," Kanda snarled as he followed the red head Exorcist.

Lavi smiled and shrugged, not promising anything. Kanda rolled his eyes but followed the other nonetheless.

They got into the train and into a compartment all to themselves. They fell into a comfortable silence and stayed that way until the train started moving. Lavi broke the silence first.

"Yuu, do you realise this is the first time we're all alone with each other throughout the whole mission?" he asked, grinning widely.

"We were alone with each other throughout until Daisya and Marie came," Kanda retorted.

"Nope," Lavi disagreed. "There were the finders with us. In fact, I think that this is the first time that we are completely alone on a mission in our entire time at the Order. Say, let's have wild sex shall we?"

Kanda fought furiously to keep the blush from coming onto his face at the thought of having sex with Lavi but failed. Instead, he turned to look out the window so that Lavi would not be able to see how red his face was. He swore he would murder Lavi if that was the last thing he could do. He did not even like that usagi. However, Lavi thought different and immediately grinned when Kanda did not reply.

"Waa Yuu, are you actually contemplating it?" he asked mischievously.

Kanda shook his head and shot the red haired exorcist his deadliest glare but the other did not seemed fazed by it in the least- he was probably too used to it.

"Tch," Kanda said. "Don't be ridiculous."

Lavi just grinned and closed his eyes, preparing to catch some well deserved sleep. He had spent most of the previous night looking after Kanda and had only fallen asleep at six that morning before waking up again to bid Daisya and Marie goodbye. Then he stayed up and continued looking after Kanda.

Kanda looked over at Lavi and realised that he was sleeping. He let out a wistful sigh. At least there will be some quiet time for him. Well, or so he thought...

Apparently, Lavi could not fall asleep and had opened his eyes again. Deciding that getting Kanda angry would be the best way to pass the time, he grinned and opened his mouth to speak.

Kanda had of course predicted it and raised Mugen and pointed the hilt of it at Lavi's neck.

"Not a word," he warned and placed Mugen back down.

And of course, Lavi never listens to Kanda, which was how he found himself with a lot more new injuries that were not from the akumas when they arrived back at the Black Order.

**TBC**

-Winterblazewolf


End file.
